Grinding Terror - A Young Adult Horror Comilation 2/3
Previous/Next At the very last moment the door slid open, and Jana tumbled across the threshold into Neko's arms, bowling him over onto the muddy floor. The others frantically heaved at the door, trying to shut it against the horde. There was a sick THUD against the frame, and then another, and then another. The pounding increased as the others threw their backs against the door. A few misshapen limbs felt blindly around the edges, clutching at her friends. With a final heave, the door shut. Neko racked the door brace back into place with shaking hands. Jana shuddered, still clutching the pack. Neko kissed her briefly on the forehead, then stood to peer out the slit. After a long moment he turned, and said: "The others?" Jana shook her head. Neko nodded. "Too close, that time. We can't risk this anymore." "What then?" said one off the other men. "We starve? Give ourselves up to those…things?" "I stole something," said Jana, her voice shaking. "We never give up!" said Neko. He faced the other man, eyes flashing, and made a fist. "Never! I'm not giving our world up to those things! Stand down!" "I'm not afraid of your karate, Neko!" said the man, raising his own fists. The rattling and thudding continued from outside. Muffled groans and creaks emanated from beyond the door. They were chanting now, too muffled to hear, but Jana knew the words all too well. She stood, pushing between the men."I said I stole something. Something important. Look." She opened the sack, dumping the contents onto a nearby table. Apples, a few tins of food, and then a rattling stream of small metal cylinders. "My god," said Neko. "You brought those here??" shouted the man. A mutter rose from the others. "They'll tear down the walls to get them! You've doomed us!" "I've saved us!" shouted Jana, grabbing a fistful of the cylinders. "With these, we can finally re-charge the horse and carriage. We can get away from this place! Away from those….things!" The chanting outside rose in pitch. Jana could make out the words now, cold and horrible: BAAAA….TER…..IEEEEEEEES………..BAAAA….TER…..IEEEEEEEES…. "God damn these automatons," said Neko, shaking his head. "Damn them to hell. Why did we ever let them get all juiced up on batteries? Why didn't we know they would acquire a taste for human flesh? Now all we have is each other." Katya tugged at Jana's skirt, with one hand, tears in her eyes. "Why Jana? Why did President Washington emancipate the automatons?" "He didn't know, child," said Jana. "None of us knew. After the war of 1812, we thought the Chinese would be back for more, and that we needed automaton help to rebuild our national cotton supply. We just didn't know about the pure evil that lurks in their hearts!" Outside, the grinding of gears and clang of metal limbs filled the air. Jana shuddered. "Damn their metal souls," said Neko. Category:Datastick Messages